


Rehabilitating a Fatty

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [23]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal, Bellyfucking, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Obese Male, Second Person, small penis humiliation, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: You wake up in a strange place, bound to your bed. Your wardens will see you now, fatty.
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 10





	Rehabilitating a Fatty

You feel a strange sensation wash over you. You struggle to sit up in your bed, wondering what might be trying to pull you out of your tender slumber. It had been a rough day last night, and you had been looking forward to sleeping all of your issues off. As you usually did after a rough day.  
  
That's when you noticed that things were eerily off. Not just due to the strangeness with your body, but also due to the fact you felt as if you were tied down. You could barely manage a small crunch before you had to open your eyes fully and try to fathom what was going on. A cursory glance towards your chubby ankles and wrists made it all too obvious.  
  
You were tied down. Chained to your bedposts.  
  
Panic started to consume your mind as you thrashed and squirmed against your binds. You try to scream for help, hoping that somebody might notice the odd sight... Only, nobody responds. In fact, the more you try to scream, the more you notice that your own words aren't leaving your lips. It bewilders you, leaves you in complete and utter confusion...  
  
Until they show up. You look forward, barely past your plump and rather girthy stomach, noticing a rather young pair of girls at the foot of your bed. Both of them looking at you with varying levels of disgust and disdain. Whatever you had done the night before must've somehow angered the two of them. That, or they were just turned off by the sight of your body. Not that you could blame them, you had let yourself go over the last few years.  
  
"Is this really our new inmate? You checked with him, right? He doesn't even look the part of one!" One of the two girls shouted at her companion, adjusting her cap in frustration as she lightly swatted your leg with a riding crop which sent a shiver of pleasure up your spine...  
  
The quieter girl nodded in return. "He's sure, Caroline. Although unlike our primary inmate, he seems to been called here for his sins, rather than his convictions." She explained as she gently ran a hand along your thigh, bringing a sense of sweetness along with the pain that stung on the other side...  
  
You wanted to speak up and question the two, but they just stepped along the sides of your bed, coming closer to your face. The louder of the two girls, seemingly named Caroline, couldn't help herself as she spat straight in your face. "You're pathetic, Inmate. I can't believe we have to rehabilitate a man like you. Are you enjoying this, Justine?" She mocked you and showed not a single inch of care towards you, given the way she turned her gaze towards her fellow eyepatch-wearing warden.  
  
"If you count curiosity as a reason to enjoy our duties, then you can say that." The girl named Justine replied as she gently cupped your cheek, seemingly examining your near-naked body as she rubbed away at your face. "Still, you're quite the specimen, Inmate. We've never had such a fatty in these halls. Perhaps we should break out our special tools, to ensure that you're as properly reeducated and ready for your role in society as you can be." She started explaining, as the end of her smile curved upwards slightly...  
  
You didn't like the sound of that. Well, you kind of did, that's why your boxers were starting to strain from the erotic undertones of what was being told to you. You shivered all over as both girls pinched your nipples, causing a little wet spot to form on the front of your underwear.  
  
"Hmph! You're a pervert, that explains things! Well, if we have to fix a pervert, then I know exactly what we need to use!" Caroline laughed as she threw off her shorts without hesitation, causing them to fall to the floor as she revealed a criminally huge member resting between her tighs. It was nearly as big as one of them, and she seemed quite proud of it at that. Just by having you stare at it, it started slowly growing erect and bigger in the process. It made you feel a tinge of fear... but at the same time, you could just imagine it being used for its proper purpose...  
  
Justine cleared her throat briefly, drawing your attention towards her. "Inmate. I can surmise that you've got a taste for cocks. So, if you would be so kind as to look as I strip." The more emotionally dead girl explained as she carefully stripped down instead of just throwing her clothes aside. Her shorts gradually slipped down her legs, revealing a pair of panties that were practically ripping from having to contain an utterly incomprehensible amount of girl meat. You felt sweat run down your brow as she grabbed ahold of the waistband while stepping closer to you. "Please, grip here with your teeth, and pull down." She commanded.  
  
You looked at her, a heart having formed in your irises unbeknownst to you. You wanted to tell her no, but your inner pervert denied you the chance as you did exactly what she had commanded. You sunk your teeth into the cloth and gently nodded your head downward, pulling it off the side of her meat and exposing it to the world as it practically uncoiled from her waist. You stared with utter awe as the rod came to rest between her thighs, just like her sister's. The main difference laid in the size. Instead of merely being the size of a thigh... her member was the size of one of her legs, and it was still soft. You couldn't believe your eyes, and you frankly couldn't imagine what such a monster could be used for.  
  
The two wardens looked to one another as they gradually started rubbing their gloved hands up against your belly, with Caroline shining quite the devious grin towards you. "Well, you've certainly gotten excited just to see two girls completely outclass you in the cock department. I wonder what's making you feel that way, maybe you've got a little baby cock between those fat slabs of meat you call thighs? Then again, I bet this big mountain of lard you're calling a belly's covering it all up too. Here, Justine, pull it up with me!"  
  
On her sibling's signal, the quieter and more dignified twin hefted up your belly, revealing the crotch that it had started to sag over... and literally the moment right after, you heard the devious twin's laugh echo throughout your ears. It was mocking, it stung...  
  
And it made you cream your boxers that much more, turning the garments into a sloppy mess of gross, sticky cum...  
  
"Wow, he's already cumming too. What a pathetic Inmate isn't he, Justine?" Caroline chimed as she let go of your belly, reaching under that inflated flab of skin to play with your family jewels to ruin you further, especially as you felt the leather of her glove rubbing up against your impotent sack of cum.  
  
Justine shook her head ever slightly, her cock twitching as she reached towards your face instead. "Pathetic, but there's a certain charm to his existence. It's an existence that relies entirely on the likes of us to thrive. Without your punishing tendencies, and my analytical look at his behavior, he wouldn't be able to live." The girl explained as she stuck her thumb into your mouth, prompting you to suckle on it almost in a furious need to calm down. "Look. We've not even truly begun his rehabilitation, and he's already playing with my thumb like this. It's fascinating."   
  
The more aggressive warden winced, commenting "It's gross, stupid." briefly before she moved further down the table, climbing up onto the surface of the furniture as she slapped her erect length up against your mountain of flab. "But enough about that! Inmate! You're going to feel just what it's like to be rehabilitated! All those precious inches are going to make sure your hole is nice and stretched, trained to take as much inside as it can possibly fit!" She laughed as she undid the binds around your legs, hoisting them up as she pushed her rod up against your boxer-covered hole...  
  
Her subdued sister shook her head as she climbed onto the table just the same, but instead of joining the latter around your ass, she had a better idea. She climbed atop of your stomach, resting her limp cock against the side of it for a moment. "Unfortunately, she is right. You're going to have to be trained in the act of servicing a superior, whether you want it or not. This duty also falls upon me, however, I believe a fatty like you has a certain quality that my sister neglects." She commented in a sterile fashion, before she stuck a single finger into your exposed navel, causing another few shocks to run through your belly. "This hole. Only a properly fed fatty has a hole this pliable. Let's see it blossom into something great, Inmate."  
  
With their intentions made clear, you barely had a chance to protest before they went to work. And you didn't take it, a mere moan slipping from your otherwise silent lips as they each shoved their respective cocks into their desired holes. Caroline taking your ass and spreading it as far apart as she possibly could, to the point where you knew that you would never be able to sit down and take a bathroom break in the same fashion. Justine slowly sliding her shaft down your gluttonous navel, letting it swallow up the width and length of her rod, almost as if you were equipped with a second mouth. The scarier part of that was the way that it felt like a proper sexual organ, to the point where you could feel your belly button contracting and tightening around the meat that was trying to push deep inside of you.  
  
You started feeling a massive heatwave overwhelm your body. You could feel your cock trembling and cumming en masse, even as the pair of boxers fell off your body after it had been torn apart by the louder warden's rod smashing its way into your anus. You probably would've wanted to scream out for them to stop, but at this point, you had been so consumed by the pleasure that you didn't know right from wrong. You just knew that this felt right. this felt so good that you couldn't possibly want anything else but more of it. You just wanted to reach a climax beyond anything you had ever experienced before.  
  
The two mocking wardens took their turn thrusting into you so that they wouldn't accidentally bump their rods into one another. When the emotional one pulled out, the methodical one rammed in. That process repeated time and time again, as both of their expressions grew redder and warmer thanks to the friction and their heat. It was astounding to think that the two of them could be feeling this good over a fatty like you, but that was just a testament to your true role in life. That of a meat toilet. As they were about to prove, once their cocks started to tremble in unison. It was time.  
  
Both of them reared their hips back at the very same time, before slamming into both of your holes with such force that your entire flabby body rippled. You could feel the geysers that were their members firing off, your belly being filled from two ends. So much cum that you felt like you could burst at any point, just from the sheer amount that was trying to flood your insides. Your belly started straining as it expanded outward, the veins becoming visible as the skin reddened bit by bit...  
  
Until you were stuck with a belly twice your size, keeping you stuck to the bed as both twins pulled out and shambled their way to your sides, both looking rather out of it due to the intensity of it all. And yet, just looking at them made you feel a little satisfied. You had given them pleasure beyond their wildest dreams. As a meat toilet should.  
  
"H-heh... You're not that bad after all, Inmate. But you've got a long road ahead of you! I'm going to train your ass until it prolapses once it smells a cock, suckling it inward with the same gluttony that made you so ungodly fat!" Caroline claimed as she violently slapped the side of your engorged belly, making it ripple and bounce ever slightly...  
  
Justine, on the other hand, kissed you on the cheek. "Good work, Inmate. Your belly-pussy is developing well. Once your rehabilitation is complete, you'll be irresistible. Please keep up the good work." She congratulated you as she rubbed the opposite side of your belly, smiling slightly...  
  
Your puny cock squirted once more in anticipation of the rest of your stay, eagerly awaiting rehabilitation...


End file.
